Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5n+6+2-7n}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5n - 7n} + {6 + 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-12n} + {6 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12n} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-12n+8$